Chee
by diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Richie x Eddie They have been friends for years but Richie starts to pull back from him and Eddie gets upset.


Eddie had been Richie's friend since the first grade and they were inseparable almost immediately, more so for Richie because Eddie was a hypochondriac. He hated germs and Richie didn't really care either way. Richie loved playing in the dirt and doing dangerous things like climbing trees. It was amazing that the two boys even became friends in the first place.

While the boys were in first grade there was a bully named Michael Johnson that tormented kids. He was not the first bully that Eddie had come across but he was the meanest. Eddie thought that for a long time until they were targeted by Bowers and his gang. But Michael really hated Eddie, so much that he would push Eddie down and take his lunch. Eddie's mom would pack him pudding cups but he never seemed to get to enjoy them because Michael always took them.

One day Eddie was crying during recess behind the big tree that was on the playground. Richie just happened to be walking by and he got curious.

"Hey kid...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Eddie sniffled wiping his eyes.

"You sure?"

Eddie began shaking his head yes when Michael came over and started shouting at him.

"Hey ugly...I'm talking to you." Michael snapped.

Richie was a good kid and his parents taught him to always do the right thing. He hated seeing Michael make fun of kids and be mean to them. Michael was a huge bully and had even made fun of Richie's glasses and buck teeth.

"What are you looking at Beaver?" Michael turned towards Richie, "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Fuck off." Richie said. Richie might have been in the first grade but he had a mouth on him that made him seem like a teenager. Richie looked over at Eddie blushing.

"What did you say?"

"FUCK OFF!" Richie screamed pushing Michael.

"Richie Tozier!" Miss Mackenzie cried rushing over to the boys, "I'm calling your mother."

Eddie watched as Richie was led inside, he smiled to himself because the kid with the buck teeth stood up to his bully and it made him feel warm inside. About a week later Richie was sitting by himself under the tree reading a book.

"Hi." Eddie said softly.

Richie looked up and smiled. In a British accent he said, "Ello there..."

Eddie rolled his eyes, but moved to sit next to Richie.

"My name is Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak."

"I know." Richie smiled, "Wanna be friends?"

Eddie gave him a big smile. Ever since that day they did everything together. When he and Richie met Bill, they all hung out. A few years later they met Stan and they all became best friends. They were all losers and just enjoyed each other's company. When they turned thirteen Richie hung out with Stan more often and Eddie with Bill. Eddie felt confused by this shift in their relationship because he and Richie did everything together, but now he hardly made any time for Eddie.

Eddie sighed. He was in his room looking up at the ceiling thinking about Richie. He hadn't seen Richie in like a month. He missed him. They never stayed away from each other that long and at least once a month Bill had a movie night at his house so they would always catch each other there, but this month Richie went away with his family so Eddie never got to see him. Not even when he got back. Summer had started a month ago so it wasn't like it was school that got in the way.

Eddie decided to call Richie, so he got up and went down to the kitchen. He was alone because his mom had gone to the store. It was amazing she left him alone because she was always so neurotic. He picked up the phone and dialed Richie's number.

"Tozier residents..." Wentworth Tozier picked up.

"Hello sir, is Richie there?"

"Oh, hi Eddie. Sure, I think he is around, give me a minute."

Eddie heard Mr. Tozier call Richie and then he heard him coming down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Eddie heard him ask. Eddie heard his name and then some muffled whispering before Richie picked up.

"Hello..." Richie sighed.

"Uh...hi, Rich." Eddie swallowed, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Oh. Um...I actually promised Stan that I would help him with something."

"Ok. No problem. Maybe some other time then." Eddie sighed holding back tears.

"Sure, Eds."

Eddie hung up the phone as the tears came streaming down his face. Richie was avoiding him and he didn't know why. Eddie thought that maybe they had just grown out of being friends. They were friends for a long time. The two of them had drifted apart. Eddie tried not to think about it too much, but it hurt him a lot.

About a month later, when Bill's movie night rolled around Eddie didn't think he could face Richie so he told Bill that he wasn't feeling good. Eddie decided that he would probably just skip the movie nights from now on.

An hour or so later his doorbell rang. Eddie moved from the couch to get the door, while his mom just stared after him. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Eddie opened the door to see Mike. Mike Hanlon had been homeschooled most of his life. He was actually going to start school with them that year.

"Oh, hey Mike. Come in." Eddie moved to let him in, "Why aren't you at Bill's house?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Bill said you were feeling sick."

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like a movie night." Eddie sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Richie?" Mike asked.

Once Eddie heard his name he broke down. He didn't know what to say to Mike.

"Let's go outside."

"Ma, I'll be right outside." Eddie called.

They both went outside to sit on the bench. Mike hugged him and just let him cry for a few minutes.

"What's wrong with me Mike?"

"Nothing Eddie. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Then why is Richie avoiding me?" Eddie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Look I only know that he has been pulling back from you. We can all see it. I just don't know what's wrong, but you're gonna be ok." Mike said.

"I dunno Mike. We used to be best friends and now it's like I don't even know him anymore." Eddie sighed, "He just doesn't want to be around me."

"Eddie...it makes no sense. You guys were so close." Mike sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'll hang out with you."

Eddie smiled, "Thanks Mike."

"Wanna get ice cream? My treat."

"Sounds great. I'll get my coat." Eddie said standing up.

That night him and Mike hung out until late and talked about everything. Eddie was excited that he had one of the losers on his side. He knew Bill would be there for him, but he didn't want to put him in that position.

A few months after school started Eddie was walking to his locker when he heard Stan and Richie talking.

"You need to talk to him. This is getting out of hand Richie!" Stan all but yelled.

"Staniel...we have been through this I cannot tell him anything."

Stan sighed, "Well you better think of something because he is upset and Eddie hasn't even been coming to movie nights. He isn't blind ya know."

"Stan, I don't know what else to do."

Eddie had enough. They were talking about him and he was over it. He was pissed off that Richie didn't want to talk or hang out with him. He was pissed that Stan knew what was going on and didn't say anything. Eddie was so mad, he could have punched both of them. Eddie walked around the corner and saw Stan standing there looking exasperated.

"Something you want to say..." Eddie asked.

Stan turned around red faced and Richie opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"How much did you hear?" Richie asked turning bright red. He was caught and he knew it. There was no more running or hiding. It was now or never.

"Ya know Richie if you didn't want to be friends you could have said so. Yeah, sure it would have hurt but nothing hurts worse than this. And Stan! Don't even get me started on you. I cannot believe you knew what was going on and didn't say anything." Eddie sighed, "Fuck you both."

"Eds... wait!"

"No, I'm done with you. Fuck off."

Eddie walked home alone that day, passing by their old school so he went and sat under the tall tree where he first met Richie. He sighed mentally and physically drained. A few moments later Richie came up and sat on the side of him.

"Eds... I love you and I never want to lose you." Richie sighed.

"What? Richie, that doesn't even make sense." Eddie looked disgruntled, "You have been avoiding me like the plague."

Richie looked down at the ground, "Do you remember the sleepover we had at my house just before summer?"

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw you really. The last time we were friends, or it felt like we were friends." Eddie smiled.

"Well, in your sleep that night you said something."

"What'd I say?" Eddie asked looking over at him.

"You told me you loved me and you called me Chee." Richie smiled, "You never call me that. Maybe once when we were kids, but I haven't heard it in years."

"Is that really so bad? That I called you Chee? Richie, it's just short for your name, asshole!" Eddie sighed, "But I do love you, you're my best friend Chee."

Richie looked up at him smiling, "Eds, you're my best friend too. I'm sorry."

Richie knew that Eddie didn't understand how much love he had for him. Richie figured out early that he felt differently about Eddie then any of his other friends. He always protected Eddie from Bowers and he always made sure to bring all of Eddie's favorite snacks to Bill's for the movie night. Richie loved Eddie with all his heart, but his feelings were not just friendly feelings. They went deeper than that and even though they were only thirteen Richie knew that what he felt for Eddie would last forever.

"Wanna hang out?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, let's go to my house. My mom misses you." Richie smiled.

The boys walked to Richie's house but when they got there no one was home. Apparently, his parents decided to go to a comedy show in Bangor for the night. He and Eddie had decided to order a pizza and then watch some movies. Richie would just have to try and keep it together for the sake of their friendship. He didn't want to lose Eddie and the only way he could make sure he didn't was to keep his feelings a secret.


End file.
